


the blindfold he wears

by moonalive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, bottom!Phil, slight praise kink, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalive/pseuds/moonalive
Summary: dan edges phil and phil is blindfolded.





	

It was entirely Dan's idea, Phil is sure of that.

 

Okay, so maybe the blindfold was Phil's, but right now he can't think about that, all he can think about is the anticipation welling inside him at the thought of feeling of Dan's hand on him.

 

It had come up a few days ago, this idea of edging Phil. It'd been done to him before - oh, plenty of times - but this was going to be different. Dan wanted to edge him until he came, as opposed to edging him until Dan said he was allowed to come.

 

The point was to make him use his own self control for as long as possible, instead of just waiting it out until Dan was finished having fun, or something like that. It didn’t matter to Phil. He just wanted to feel Dan.

 

He was kneeling in the middle of their lounge, blindfold tight around his head and hands firmly placed by his sides - another of Dan’s ideas. Instead of restraining him, he had to force himself to not touch himself or Dan. Dan’d wanted a gag as well, but once Phil reminded him of how much Dan loved the sounds he made, the idea was dropped.

 

He could hear a clicking sound, something he correctly guessed was lube being pumped into Dan’s palm. Dan knew he liked it slick. Dan knew everything he liked.  
A few seconds passed without any sound apart from Phil’s breathing; no movement apart from his chest moving up and down slowly, waiting for Dan to make his move.

 

Then, there was something warm and wet and inviting at Phil’s tip, and he couldn’t help the small “oh, god” that left his lips at the first touch from Dan’s hand. He kept his fist tight and moved it slowly down the length of Phil’s cock - always such a tease - and then even more slowly back up - Phil was gonna kill him. Dan started to twist his hand just slightly at the tip and at the base, leading a near constant “oh” to escape from Phil’s mouth; he had to fight hard to not move his hips.

 

Dan kept his pace steady as he brought his right hand up to lightly touch Phil’s balls. Phil squeaked. He would’ve been embarrassed if the touch hadn’t left as fast as it had come, only to be replaced by a sharp smack on Phil’s ass. He let out a whispered “thank you, sir” through an obscene moan. He smiled to himself when Dan replied with a small “you’re welcome”.

 

Then Dan took his hand away, tightening his grip on Phil’s tip as he did so, and leaving Phil feeling oddly touch-starved, though he’d been touched mere moments before. They sat in an anticipatory silence for a few moments while Phil counted the seconds. One. Two. Three. He got to 15, and finally Dan’s hand was back, just as slow, just as tight on the tip, slowly becoming looser as he got to the base. Phil yelped at the initial touch, though it quickly morphed into a low groan as Dan’s grip got less and less tight. He hadn’t noticed himself bending forward until Dan slapped him again, telling him “good boys have good posture” so Phil said “thank you, sir” again and focused on keeping his back straight, his hands by his sides, keeping his cock from exploding, how much he wanted Dan inside his tight hole, oh fuck. His breathing was shallow and loud, and Dan withdrew his hand again, and Phil groaned and hung his head, happy he didn’t have to focus so hard for at least a few moments. But then he heard the clicking again and knew Dan had stopped to make his hand even more slick, and when the cold lube on Dan’s tight hand touched the tip of Phil’s already wet and warm dick, he moaned his loudest moan so far. Dan smirked. He knew Phil would only get louder as the time went on.

 

Dan smacked Phil twice in succession, admiring the slight red tinge of his ass, and deciding not to punish Phil for forgetting to state his thanks. They had much more time for punishment later. Instead of a real punishment, he changed his hand position to focus only on Phil’s head, listening as Phil’s breaths got shorter and higher and more desperate. He pulled away again with a slide of his index finger through Phil’s slit and smiled widely at Phil’s broken moan - the kind that started and ended deep in his belly, but got lost somewhere in the middle in his throat. This time Phil counted to 152 before he was touched again, exhaling loudly through his nose as Dan resumed his strokes that were loose at the base and tight at the tip. Phil was wondering when Dan was gonna up his game. He knew Dan could give him more than this. The last time they’d edged him, Phil had come close and come down six times before being allowed to come. Each time was through fucking, rimming, fingering, blowing, scratching, biting, giving Phil everything he could take until he cried out, and then taking it all away faster than the blink of an eye. He wondered why Dan wanted to tease him so relentlessly this time. Sure, Phil felt great, but they’d been at it for what felt like an eternity, and he still wasn’t near the edge.

 

Apparently, Dan was a mind reader.

 

As soon as the thoughts filled Phil’s head, Dan made his grip as tight as it could go, and though he was still moving torturously slowly, he’d begun to swipe his thumb through Phil’s slit on the upstroke, and his right hand had once again found its way to his balls with a much firmer touch than it had in that fleeting moment before the first smack to Phil’s ass.

 

An indiscernible amount of time later, and Dan’s right hand left his balls - to Phil’s massive frustration - but Phil heard a thunk type of sound, and then a click, and then cool lube was being pumped straight onto his hot dick, and he was whimpering and folding in on himself, his thighs quivering, though his hands still didn’t leave their place by his thighs. With a newly-slicked dick, Phil heard another thunk that he assumed was the lube being placed back down, and then there was another slap to his ass to tell him to sort out his posture. His words of thanks were cut off by a moan, but he managed to straighten himself out. Dan could tell he was close. He was moaning in that way that just screamed “let me come let me come let me come” and his control was faltering. The hand left his leaking, wet cock, and his position was changed. Dan liked to do that. Change Phil’s position as he was coming down. 

 

Now he was on his knees by their dining table, with his hands wrapped around one of their chair’s legs and his ass in the air. He loved when his ass was in the air, for only Dan to see. Was he going to finger him now? Get him ready for his big cock? Or was he going to lick him open, push his long tongue deep inside and make him feel weightless?

 

Dan did neither of those things.

 

He squirted more lube into the palm of his hand and wrapped his loose fist around Phil once again. Phil groaned. It was deep and desperate, but Dan didn’t let up; he just continued to move up and down Phil’s dick like he was bored of it. His right hand came to rest on Phil’s ass, and he hissed as Dan’s thumb pressed lightly onto his hole. He let his hand wander, making Phil wonder if he was trying to find the perfect place to land another smack, but then his thumb was right back where it had been, a soft pressure just barely pressing down onto Phil’s dry hole. His left hand left Phil’s dick with a wet sound, but before Phil could even try to start counting, it was back. Phil didn’t know what he’d done differently, but this time it felt like his cock was entering a mouth, or an ass, or a pussy, he wasn’t sure but it felt so much better than the hand he knew it to be, and he twitched and moaned and felt what could be tears forming behind his eyelids. Dan did this three times. Phil counted. Pulled his hand away for no time at all, and brought it back in a way so delicious that Phil couldn’t help but say thank you every time. Dan pressed his right thumb down harder against his hole, and then drew away for a resounding smack that caused Phil’s hips to rocket forward, and for his “thank you, sir!” to get caught on a sob. Dan hit him four times consecutively for moving his hips. Phil nearly yelled his thanks after each one, finally managing to still his hips before the final blow landed, and being rewarded with a smooth hand rubbing over his brightening ass, along with a whispered “good boy” that made his heart soar. He loved when Dan was proud of him. His Dan.

 

The hand returned to his dick, this time squeezing instead of stroking, and he clenched his fists tighter around the legs of the chair. He felt a small tap to his balls and whimpered, which led to a harder tap on his balls and a “thank you, sir” spoken through a loud exhale. While one hand squeezed him, he felt the other running over his backside again, and braced for the incoming smack, which landed right as he felt a squeeze to the tip of his dick. He screamed “oh, god. oh, thank you, sir. oh, fuck, sir” as his thighs clenched and his head hung and his cock twitched. Then, there was a smack every other second that Phil counted in his head. On the evens. One. Two. Three. Four. And Phil’s breaths got shakier and moans became one constant sound, getting sharper and louder on the smacks, and softer in between. Dan stopped to lightly run his nails down over Phil’s hole, teasing in a circle around it as Phil became loud once again, his thighs constantly adjusting beneath him to help take off some of the edge as Dan once again returned to smacking him, each hit harder than the last, and the squeezing on his cock becoming relentless. Phil was about to reveal just how close to the edge he was when all touch left his cock, his ass, his everywhere. His skin was burning hot, and he was shaking ever so slightly as he waited to back away from his orgasm.

 

When his shaking stopped and his breathing had evened, Dan whispered “green?” and Phil whispered back “green” and then there were hands over his own, trying to get him to relinquish his hold on the chair, and then those hands moved to his hips to help him stand. Dan guided him over to the couch - was he ever going to make it to one of their beds? - and Dan had him sit. He moved to sit on his hands, but Dan pulled them back out, saying something about a lesson in self control, but Phil hardly cared. He counted to 37 and then felt warm breath on his wet cock. He gasped, and his legs spread naturally. A tongue ran over his slit and a high pitched moan forced its way out of his throat, his head tilting back. And then it was gone.

 

59 seconds later and he heard a buzzing. He knew he was a goner before it even hit the space between his hole and balls, even if the Hitachi was only on its lowest setting. He muttered “oh, god, please” and Dan said back “please what?” while Phil let out little sounds with every word. “please” he said back, and again Dan said “please what?” and this time Phil had enough presence of mind to answer, even if all he could manage was “I don’t know” in a tiny voice. Dan turned the power up higher on the vibrator and asked a final time “please what?” so Phil said “oh, god please keep going, sir, I’m sorry, sir” and Dan lightly smacked the top of his thigh before turning the vibrator to its lowest setting and trailing one finger up and down and all around Phil’s hard cock. When Dan finally put his fist back around Phil, Phil let his constant sounds become louder, and take on the form of words. “Oh, god, oh, thank you, sir. It feels so good, sir, thank you.” Dan made his fist tight and sped up faster than he’d gone before that night, while leaving the vibrator on the same setting and Phil’s legs jumped up, and his hips tried to move, but Dan smacked his thigh five times, hard, and Phil forced himself to settle down, if only to hear Dan call him a good boy again. He did. Phil smiled wide, and Dan took his right hand away from the Hitachi to brush the backs of his fingers against Phil’s soft cheeks, smiling a small, fond smile to himself before placing the most chaste of kisses to Phil’s chin.

 

“I’m trying so hard not to come, sir” Phil said, a little desperately, and Dan said “I know, my good boy, and I’m so proud of you” and Phil felt those words straight in his dick, moaning loudly and trying to keep his hips still. The Hitachi briefly comes into contact with the head of his dick, but is removed before Phil can even react to it. Dan moved his right hand back down and pressed the Hitachi more firmly into Phil’s perineum and listened to the tiny whimpers Phil would let out with his every breath, watching his face scrunch up beneath his blindfold and admiring the indents left just under Phil’s bottom lip from where his teeth have been digging in too hard. Dan can tell Phil won’t last too much longer, and he ups the vibration setting once more, and moves his hand as fast and hard as he can. He even brings his other hand up to pet at Phil’s nipples, hearing the beautiful sounds he makes as they’re stimulated. When Phil gets loud, and can’t control the thrusting of his hips, the moving of his thighs, when Dan feels the first drops of moisture against the fingers of his left hand just as Phil starts to scream “sir!” he removes all contact with Phil, and lets him go through his orgasm with no stimulation of any kind anywhere on his body. Phil moans brokenly, longing for the touches on his cock, but not even thinking to move his own hands to get them.

 

Dan was never even inside him.

 

Before Phil’s cock stops twitching, before his body has stopped shaking, before he can even mourn the loss of Dan’s perfect dick inside of him, Dan whispers “we’re not done yet” and brings his hand back to Phil’s tired cock, squeezing him back to hardness while Phil whimpers and moans and breathes raggedly. His every exhale is an elongated “ah” from high in his throat, and he can’t even think. There are slick sounds coming from Dan’s hand on his dick, and his thighs jerk with every spark of pleasure that tingles up his spine, but he doesn’t find himself shying away from it, he just bucks his hips freely into Dan’s hand, begging for more, and Dan has every intention of giving it to him. Dan’s right fingers press against Phil’s hole again while the palm of his hand rubs his balls in circles and his left hand is moving so quickly and Phil’s not entirely sure he knows how to breathe, but he does know that he already feels close again. He hasn’t felt like this since he was a teenager, but he loves it, he wants all he can get from Dan. This time, Phil gives Dan proper warning, telling him he’s “about to come, sir, oh, god” and Dan tightens his grip further, presses as hard as he can against Phil’s hole without breaching him, and Phil comes again, with less cum, but even more noise. He sounds almost like he’s sobbing as Dan works him through it, squirming around in his sitting position on their couch, and finally finally feeling sated once he comes down from it all.

 

He doesn’t notice that Dan’s left until his senses are recovered, but he feels a wet washcloth against his sticky dick and stomach, and even his cheek. He hadn’t even realized that his own cum was on his face, but he was glad to have it washed away by Dan. When the blindfold was removed he kept his eyes closed, not quite ready for the light yet, and he felt Dan wiping away his tears and kissing his cheeks. He hadn’t thought he’d cried. He felt the couch dip next to him, and then he was being pulled back against a warm, soft chest, while hands trailed up and down his arms and sides. He turned around in the arms and rested his head against the chest before he finally opened his eyes. He looked up at the soft look on Dan’s face, and accepted the water that was offered to him. He was asked if he thought he could make it to a bed, and though he said yes, once his legs were beneath him, he stumbled, and had to be supported almost the entire way to Dan’s bedroom. Dan didn’t have to ask which room. He knew Phil liked to be in his room after such a tiring night. Dan knew everything he liked.

 

The covers were pulled up around them, and the sweaty hair on his forehead was pushed to the side as Dan caressed his face. He placed a small kiss on Phil’s lips and told him once more what a good boy he was. “Just for you” Phil told him. And they both smiled, drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms, legs tangled, and hearts happy.


End file.
